Christmas
by DefectiveWriter
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone


It was Christmas Eve, Fox Mulder was loading up the rest of the suitcases into his SUV. His wife, Dana Scully was inside trying to get their child around. After Mulder was done loading up the SUV, he went inside.

"Hey hun. Do you need any help?" Mulder asked as he walked into the living room. Scully looked up from changing their daughter. The older man smiled at his family.

"Yeah, can you go upstairs and get Storm's fox and a couple other toys?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded and quickly went upstairs. Storm whined as her father left the room.

"Aww Daddy will be right back sweetie," Scully spoke to her two-year old child. Storm mumbled and looked up at her mother. Scully finished dressing her daughter and picked her up.

"Alright. Everything is here. We ready to go?" Mulder asked as he returned with the toys. Scully picked up her daughter's diaper bag and went over to her husband. Storm reached out for her toys.

"Yeah, do we the extra clothes and diapers for Storm?" Scully asked. Mulder nodded.

"I made sure those made it into car first," Mulder smiled. Scully returned the smile and gave her husband a quick kiss. Storm pulled on her mother's shirt. Scully looked down at her daughter and loved on her.

"So are we ready to go?" Mulder asked. Scully nodded and headed towards the door. Storm reached for her toys again. Mulder smiled and gave his daughter her fox.

When the family got to the car, Storm started crying as her mother tried to put her in the car seat. Scully shushed her daughter and buckled her in.

"Mama no," Storm cried at her mother. Scully kissed her daughter happily and covered her with a blanket. The toddler cried again.

"Storm you are fine," Mulder scolded as he got into the driver's seat. Scully kissed her daughter once more before she got into the front seat as well.

"Mama hungry," Storm mumbled at her parents. Mulder looked over at his wife. Scully sighed.

"Stormy, we just had lunch. You will be fine until we get to Nana's," Scully scolded. Storm mumbled and hugged her fox close to her. Mulder smiled, backed the car out to the road, and started to drive. Scully looked over at her husband and held his hand.

About halfway through the car ride Storm started to whine and cry. Scully sighed and looked back at her daughter.

"Storm, what is bothering you?" Scully asked unhappily. The toddler cried and pulled on her seat restraint.

"Want milk," the toddler whined. Scully sighed, went through the diaper bag, and pulled out a sippy cup. When Storm saw the cup, she started to cry for it.

"Storm you need to calm down," Scully scolded as she gave her daughter the cup. Storm quickly grabbed onto the cup and drank it.

"She's about to hit that terrible-twos phase," Mulder laughed. Scully hit her husband playfully. Mulder looked at his wife and grinned.

"She just turned two about a month ago. It can wait a bit longer," Scully said firmly. Mulder chuckled and gave his wife a quick kiss.

"Mama," Storm mumbled from the back seat as she drank her milk. Scully turned around and smiled at the toddler. Storm waved at her mother.

"We're almost to Nana's Stormy. I love you," Scully smiled at her daughter. Storm nodded and finished up her milk. The older woman took the cup from her daughter and put it back in the bag.

"Mama," Storm whined again. Scully sighed.

"Hun, at the next rest stop or wherever can you pull over so I can go sit with Storm?" Scully asked as she looked over at her husband. Mulder nodded and kept driving.

A few moments later, Mulder pulled into a gas station. The toddler whined again as her mother unbuckled. Mulder shushed his daughter.

"I'm right here Storm. Calm down," Scully spoke softly as she got into the backseat. Storm mumbled unhappily.

"Mama potty," Storm cried. Scully sighed and checked Storm's diaper.

"Storm you are dry. We are almost to Nana's. You need to be patient," Scully explained as she buckled herself in. Storm whined again.

Scully shushed the toddler and loved on her. Mulder smiled back at the girls and started driving again. The older woman put the blanket back on her daughter and snuggled on her. Soon Storm started to calm down.

About forty minutes later Mulder pulled into Margaret Scully's driveway. Mulder looked back at his family and smiled. Storm was fast asleep in her car seat.

"Looks like my brothers are already here," Scully sighed. Mulder got out of the car and got into the backseat.

"It will be fine Dana," Mulder smiled as he quietly unbuckled his daughter. Scully returned the smile.

"I hope so. I hope the boys are nice to Stormy," Scully smiled. Mulder kissed his wife before he picked his daughter up out of her car seat. Storm whined and quickly grabbed onto her father. Scully got out of the car and went over to her husband.

"Everything will be fine Scully. Stop being so anxious," Mulder said as he kissed his wife. Scully smiled and returned the kiss. Mulder took his wife's hand and took her inside.

"Dana! Glad you could make it!" Maggie exclaimed when she saw Scully and Mulder walk through the front door. Scully smiled and hugged her mother.

"It's nice to see you Mom," Scully smiled as her mother pulled away. Mulder smiled as he watched the two girls.

"It's always good to see you Dana. How is my baby doing?" Maggie asked referring to Storm. Mulder grinned and snuggled on his daughter.

"She was a bit cranky on the way here, but she calmed down finally and fell asleep," Mulder explained. Maggie smiled and approached Mulder.

"I'll hold her if you guys want to get your stuff out of the car," Maggie offered. Mulder nodded and gently gave the sleeping child over to his mother-in-law. Storm whined softly but remained alseep.

After about twenty minutes, Scully went into the living room looking for her child. Maggie was sitting on the couch loving on the sleeping child. Scully's three nephews were in front of the christmas tree playing. Scully's brothers were in the kitchen getting drinks.

"Hey Mom. I'll take Storm back now," Scully spoke softly. Maggie smiled as Scully picked up her daughter. Storm slowly woke up and started to cry. Scully quickly tried to calm her daughter down.

"Here you go Dana," Mulder said softly as he gave his wife a sippy cup of warm milk. Scully took the cup from her husband and gave it to Storm. The toddler quickly grabbed onto the cup and drank it.

"Thank you Mulder," Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder gently kissed his wife and watched his daughter. Storm looked up at her parents and smiled happily.

"Aww is she awake?" Tara Scully asked as she entered the living room. Scully smiled over at her brother William's wife.

"Yeah she is," Scully smiled as she helped her daughter drink her milk. The toddler looked up at her mother and giggled. Tara smiled.

"She's getting so big," Tara smiled as she waved at Storm. The toddler looked up at her mother and whined. Scully shushed her daughter.

"You want to hold her?" Scully asked. Tara nodded. Mulder gently removed the cup from his daughter and went to the kitchen. Scully gently handed her daughter over to her sister-in-law.

"Mama," Storm whined as her mother let her go. Tara smiled and snuggled on the toddler happily. Storm looked up at her aunt.

"That's your Aunt Tara sweetheart," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm mumbled and grabbed onto her aunt's shirt. Tara smiled and kissed on Storm. Ten minutes later, Tara's son Matthew, approached her.

"Mom, I'm hungry," the eight year old whined. Storm looked over at her cousin. Tara smiled.

"Let me spend a couple more minutes with Storm and I'll talk to Nana about making dinner, okay?" Tara explained. The young boy nodded and went back to playing with the other two boys. Storm mumbled and reached for her mother.

"Come here Storm," Mulder spoke softly as he took his daughter from Tara. Storm quickly grabbed onto her father and laid on him. Mulder snuggled on his daughter happily.

"I love you Storm," Mulder spoke softly. Storm mumbled happily and pulled on his t-shirt.

"Hey hun, I'm going to help Tara, Emma, and my mother make dinner, okay?" Scully smiled at her husband. Mulder nodded and loved on his daughter. Storm reached for her mother.

"No Stormy, I'm busy right now," Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. Storm nodded sadly and waved at her mother. Mulder kissed his daughter again and went back to the couch.

Mulder sat on the couch and set his daughter down next to him. Storm looked up at her father and mumbled unhappily. The older man gave his daughter her stuffed fox. Storm hugged the toy close to her.

"Hi Storm!" Matthew said happily as he approached the toddler. Storm looked up at her father nervously. Mulder smiled.

"Stormy, that's Matthew. He's your cousin," Mulder smiled. Storm shook her head.

"I wanna play with her, Uncle Mulder," Matthew explained. Mulder smiled and gently set his daughter on the floor. Storm cried unhappily.

"Go play with the boys. You are fine," Mulder explained to his daughter. Storm mumbled and slowly followed Matthew back over to the other boys.

"Still into that spooky stuff Mulder?" William suddenly asked Mulder as he sat in the sofa chair. Mulder sighed.

"Yeah why?" Mulder replied, being a bit standoffish. William gave him a look.

"I don't get why my sister likes you so much," Charlie said to Mulder as well. Mulder huffed unhappily.

"Dana married me. Obviously she likes me," Mulder tried explaining. William nodded and sat back, starting a conversation with Charlie. Storm saw her father was upset, so she went back to him.

"Potty," Storm mumbled to her father. Mulder looked down at his child and smiled. The toddler reached up for her father.

"She can't say your name yet?" Charlie raised his eyebrows. Mulder shot a look at Charlie.

"Who am I Stormy?" Mulder asked his daughter as he picked her up. Storm mumbled.

"Dada," Storm replied softly. Mulder smiled and kissed on his daughter happily. Charlie huffed. Storm pulled on her father's shirt.

"I'll be right back," Mulder excused himself as he carried his daughter upstairs to the bedroom they were staying in. Storm mumbled happily and held up her fox for her father to look at.

"I love you Storm," Mulder spoke softly. Storm grinned and made happy noises. Mulder loved on his child.

"Love Daddy," Storm mumbled back. Mulder grinned. Storm rarely said his name, even though it was slightly obvious she liked her father more than her mother.

Mulder entered the bedroom, and laid his daughter on the bed. The toddler mumbled and played with her fox while her father looked for a new diaper.

After Mulder changed his daughter, he threw away the diaper, then climbed into the bed with her. Storm mumbled happily and went over to her father.

Mulder pulled a stuffed cat out of his daughter's diaper bag and played with her. Storm smiled happily at her father. Mulder smiled back.

Thirty minutes later, Scully entered the bedroom looking for her husband and daughter. Storm was cuddled up next to her father as he read to her. Scully smiled and entered the room.

"Hey Mulder," Scully spoke as she walked into the room. Mulder looked up from the book and grinned. Storm mumbled and grabbed onto her father.

"Hey hun. What's up?" Mulder asked happily. Scully sat on the edge of the bed and gave her daughter some attention. Storm made some noises and grabbed onto her mother's hand.

"Dinner is ready," Scully replied as she picked up her daughter. Storm whined and pointed at her father. Scully kissed her daughter and went downstairs.

When Scully got to the kitchen, she sat her daughter down at the table then quickly sat in the chair next to her. Storm looked around at everyone and mumbled quietly.

William and Tara were sitting to the left of them, while Charlie and Emma sat across from them. Maggie sat to the right of them, while the three boys sat at their own table off to the side.

Scully quickly put some food on her daughter's plate and snuggled on her. The toddler looked up at her mother and mumbled. The older woman gave her daughter a sippy cup of milk.

Mulder smiled at his daughter and brushed her hair out of her eyes. Storm whined at her father. The older man smiled and showed Storm the food. Storm smiled and quickly started to eat her food.

"Slow down Storm," Scully spoke softly to her daughter. Storm gave her mother an upset look, but slowed down. Scully snuggled on her daughter real quick and returned to eating.

"How old is she now?" Emma asked Scully. Scully smiled proudly.

"She just turned two in November," Scully said happily. Storm looked up at her mother, when she realized she was being talked about.

"She's getting big too. Looks just like Daddy," Emma replied. Mulder grinned happily. Scully smiled at her husband.

"I'm hoping when she gets older, she'll have more of my looks," Scully laughed. Mulder gave his wife a look. Scully chuckled and ate more of her food. The family slowly ate dinner and dessert as they caught up with each other.

After dinner the kids were in the living room playing while the adults sat on the couch and chairs watching them. Scully was cuddled up to her husband, while Mulder had his arm wrapped around her, holding her close.

Charlie and Emma were sitting on the other half of the couch, while Tara and William were sitting on a couple chairs next to them. Maggie was sitting on a sofa chair watching her grandchildren.

Matthew was trying to play with Storm, but Storm was just sitting there watching her other cousins, Michael and John. Matthew pushed on Storm and tried to give her a toy car.

"Storm play with me," Matthew pushed on Storm. Storm cried unhappily. Scully scolded her daughter.

"He wants to play with you Storm, be good," Scully said firmly. Storm nodded unhappily and took the toy car from Matthew.

"Why is she so weird?" Michael asked as he looked up at his parents. Tara sighed and looked over at her husband. William shrugged his shoulders.

"She's a baby. She's still learning about everything," Tara explained. Michael accepted that answer, but not right away. John pushed on Storm.

"Stop," Storm cried unhappily at her oldest cousin. John huffed and went back over to Michael and sat with him. Storm looked up at her mother.

"Do you kids want to want a Christmas movie before bed tonight?" Maggie smiled at the children. Storm whined at her grandmother. Scully shushed her daughter.

"Yeah!" John and Michael yelled excitedly. Matthew quickly went to sit in front of the TV. Storm mumbled and hugged her fox close to her.

"Do you know who is going to be here soon?" Maggie asked as she selected a movie for the kids to watch. Matthew became excited.

"Santa!" Matthew yelled excitedly. Maggie laughed and smiled at the boys. Storm looked up at her parents all confused. Mulder kissed on his wife.

"Stormy, you know who Santa is," Scully explained to her daughter. Storm mumbled and nodded. Maggie started the movie and went back to her chair.

After about ten minutes, Storm went over to her parents and tried to climb on the couch. Mulder smiled, picked his daughter up, and held her close. Storm mumbled happily and watched the movie from her father's arms.

Scully smiled at her husband and daughter, before she got off the couch. Storm whined unhappily as her mother left her. Mulder shushed his daughter and kissed her.

Scully returned a few minutes later, and handed her husband a blanket. Mulder smiled and wrapped Storm up in the blanket. The toddler yawned and grabbed on her father's shirt.

Mulder cuddled on his daughter as Scully gave her daughter some attention. Maggie smiled as she watched her daughter and son-in-law play with her grandchild.

Near the end of the movie, Storm was fast asleep cuddled up in her father's arms. Matthew looked around for Storm when he realized the girl wasn't watching the movie. The child stood up and went over to Mulder.

"Hi Storm!" Matthew said excitedly as he pulled on the blanket. Mulder gently scolded the young boy. Matthew looked upset.

"Storm is sleeping Matthew. You can play with her tomorrow, okay?" Scully smiled happily. Storm yawned and tightened her grip on her father.

"I want to play with her Aunt Dana!" Matthew said excitedly. Scully smiled.

"I know but it's her bedtime. It will be your bedtime soon as well," Scully explained. Matthew looked unhappy but returned to the TV with the other boys.

A half hour later Mulder laid his daughter on the bed. Scully smiled at her husband as he took care of their daughter. Mulder set the blanket on his daughter and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You know, you're very attractive when you take care of our baby," Scully smirked at her husband. Mulder grinned and looked up at his wife. Scully approached the older man and kissed him deeply. Mulder nuzzled on his wife.

"Well, I love you too," Mulder smiled at his wife as he returned the kiss. Scully loved on her husband a bit more.

"Come on hun, let's go to the bathroom real quick. I want to give you, your christmas present early," Scully grinned as she pulled on her husband. Mulder smiled and followed his wife.

About twenty minutes later Matthew snuck into Mulder and Scully's bedroom looking for Storm. When he saw the toddler asleep he climbed on the bed and pushed on her.

"Wake up! I wanna play!" Matthew said happily. Storm woke up slightly and whined unhappily. Matthew smiled and pushed on the toddler again.

"Stop!" Storm cried at her cousin. Matthew picked up Storm's fox and showed it to her. The toddler became upset.

"Mine!" Storm shouted at the boy. Matthew grinned at the girl.

"I wanna play Storm," Matthew explained. Scully suddenly walked back into the bedroom. Storm saw her mother and started crying.

"What's going on in here?" Scully asked as she walked back into the bedroom. Storm saw her mother and reached for her. The older woman picked her daughter up and held her close.

"Matthew it's bedtime. What are you doing?" Scully asked her nephew. Matthew looked up at his aunt.

"I wanna play with Storm, Aunt Dana!" Matthew explained. Suddenly Mulder walked back into the room while buttoning his pants. When he saw Matthew he sighed.

"You better not of woke her Matthew," Mulder scolded. Storm hid her face in her mother's shirt and whined unhappily.

"Mulder can you take Matthew downstairs please?" Scully asked. Mulder gave his wife a look. Scully smiled.

"Can you do it Scully? Please? Your brother's don't like me," Mulder looked at his wife. Scully gave her husband a small smile and handed their daughter over to him.

"Fine. I'll be right back," Scully said as she took Matthew's hand in hers. Storm cried slightly as she buried her face in her father's shirt. Scully smiled and left the room.

"Hey Charlie," Scully called as she walked down the stairs. Scully's younger brother got up from his chair and walked to the stairs.

"What is it Dana?" Charlie asked.

"Can you take Matthew? Mulder and I stepped into the bathroom for only a few moments, and he snuck into our bedroom and woke Storm," Scully started to explain. Charlie gave Scully a look.

"You left your child alone?" Charlie started to ask as he took his son from his sister. Scully looked surprised.

"Yeah, she was asleep and Mulder and I were trying to get ready for bed," Scully explained. Charlie nodded and returned to the living room with his son. Scully sighed and returned to her room.

When she arrived in the bedroom, Mulder was laying in bed, singing to Storm. The toddler was cuddled up next to her father half awake. Scully smiled at her family, changed into PJs, and climbed into bed

"Mama?" Storm mumbled quietly when she felt the bed move. Scully smiled, and held her daughter close to her. Mulder watched his family happily.

"It's night night Stormy," Scully explained softly as she snuggled on her daughter. Storm yawned and hugged her stuffed fox close to her. Mulder laid close to his daughter, and held her as well.

Scully looked up at her husband and smiled. The older man yawned and snuggled close to his wife. Scully gave Mulder a quick kiss.

"I love you hun," Scully spoke softly. Mulder smiled and yawned.

"I love you too Scully," Mulder mumbled. Scully smiled, snuggled up close to her husband and fell asleep.

A couple hours later, Storm woke up slowly. The toddler whined looking around for her mother. Storm rolled over away from her father and looked at her mother.

The toddler yawned and pulled on her mother's shirt. Scully groaned but remained asleep. Storm whined unhappily and tried putting her mother's shirt in her mouth.

"Stormy, what are you doing?" Scully asked quietly. The toddler looked up at her mother and pulled on her shirt again.

"Mama milk," Storm whined again. Scully smiled and loved on her daughter. The toddler mumbled happily, as she enjoyed the attention.

"Stay right here. Mama will go get you some milk," Scully smiled as she got out of the bed. The toddler mumbled and played with her stuffed fox. The older woman smiled again and went downstairs.

When Scully got to the kitchen, she opened a couple cupboards looking for a bottle. After she found the bottle, she poured milk into it, and put it into a pot of water that was heating up on the stove.

"Dana, what are you doing?" Maggie spoke softly as she entered the kitchen. Scully turned around and smiled.

"Stormy woke me up looking for milk. She was trying to nurse on my shirt," Scully laughed. Maggie smiled and chuckled.

"Storm loves you and Fox so much. She's so attached to the both of you," Maggie smiled. Scully nodded and smiled. Maggie noticed something was bothering her daughter.

"What's wrong Dana?" Maggie pushed carefully. Scully sighed. Maggie rubbed her daughter's shoulder.

"Bill and Charlie keep picking at how Mulder and I are raising Storm. It took us forever to have a baby, I don't need to be told I'm raising my child wrong," Scully became upset. Maggie smiled at her daughter. Suddenly Storm waddled into the kitchen.

"Mama," Storm mumbled as she reached up for her mother as she walked towards her. Scully smiled happily and picked up her daughter. Maggie picked up the bottle, checked the temperature, then handed it to her granddaughter.

Storm mumbled excitedly and hugged her bottle close to her. Scully watched her daughter proudly as the toddler mumbled away. Maggie smiled at the girls.

"Is Daddy still sleeping?" Scully asked her daughter. Storm nodded and drank on her bottle. Maggie laughed softly.

"You and Fox are wonderful parents, Dana. Don't let anyone tell you different. Come on. Let's go to bed, the boys will probably be up in a few hours," Maggie said as she led Scully and Storm out of the kitchen.

While in the bedroom, Storm watched her mother, as Scully got ready for bed again. The older woman soon climbed into bed, and laid down, facing her daughter. Storm mumbled happily as her mother held her close. Soon the toddler fell asleep.

Early the next morning Scully and Mulder woke up to the sound of the boys yelling excitedly. Storm was fast asleep facing her mother. Mulder kissed his wife gently.

"Morning handsome," Scully spoke softly as she returned the kiss. Mulder nuzzled on his wife happily.

"Merry Christmas Dana," Mulder smiled. Scully looked at her daughter and gently woke her. Storm whined unhappily and looked up at her parents. Mulder smiled and got out of bed.

Storm whined and pointed at her father. Scully smiled and brushed her daughter's hair out of her eyes. Storm grabbed onto her mother's hand and mumbled.

"Hey Stormy. I have to change you," Mulder spoke softly as he gave his daughter her stuffed fox. Storm hugged her fox close to her as her father changed her.

After Mulder was done changing Storm, he picked his daughter up and held her close. Scully smiled and went to the bathroom. Mulder followed close after.

Ten minutes later, Mulder and Scully walked down the stairs into the living room. Storm was holding onto her father tightly. Maggie smiled when she saw the couple.

"Morning Dana. How did you sleep?" Maggie asked with a smile. Scully returned her mother's smile. Mulder sat on the couch with her daughter.

"We slept good. Thanks," Scully replied as she sat next to her husband. Maggie smiled and handed Storm her stocking. Storm grabbed at it, unsure on what to do with it.

"Stormy, Santa brought you this. It's got candy and presents," Scully explained happily. Storm looked up at her father. Mulder smiled at her daughter.

"Look Stormy," Mulder said excitedly as he pulled out a new stuffed fox. Storm cried for the fox and reached for it. Mulder smiled and handed Storm the new toy.

"Fox," Storm mumbled as she looked up at her father. Mulder grinned and kissed on his daughter happily. Scully helped pull more presents out of the stocking.

Scully smiled and showed Storm all the candy and her other new toy. Storm mumbled and held up her stuffed fox. Mulder snuggled on his child.

"Come on, I wanna open the presents," Michael whined. John and Matthew agreed. Scully looked over at her mother.

"Fine, but we all take turns opening presents," Maggie explained firmly to the boys. Michael groaned, but nodded.

A couple hours later, all the presents were opened. Storm was happily playing with her new fox in her father's arms. Mulder was trying to read a new book he got. Scully watched her family happily and smiled.

"Dana, can you help me make lunch for everyone?" Maggie asked happily. Scully nodded and followed after her mother. Storm looked up at her father and whined when her mother left.

"Thanks for everything Mom," Scully said happily as she followed her mother into the kitchen. Maggie smiled at her daughter.

"It's not a problem Dana. I'm happy you could join us today," Maggie smiled. Dana hugged her mother tightly.

"I'm just happy you accept Mulder. He makes me so happy and people don't realize that," Scully spoke softly. Maggie smiled and brushed Scully's hair out of her eyes.

"As long as he makes you happy and he takes good care of my granddaughter, I will always accept him," Maggie smiled as she pulled away from Scully. Scully smiled and went to help her mother with lunch.

Later that evening, Mulder and Scully pulled into their driveway. The woman looked back at her child. Storm was fast asleep in her car seat holding onto both of her foxes.

"Oh she's going to be mad when we wake her up," Mulder laughed. Scully looked at her husband and kissed him happily. Mulder smiled and returned the kiss.

"Yeah, but you did a good job setting up our tree for our baby as we waited for you in the car," Scully praised her husband. Mulder grinned.

"Can I wake her up then?" Mulder said excitedly. Scully nodded and got out of the car. Mulder quickly got out of the car, and went into the backseat to get his child.

"Stormy, we're home. Time to wake up," Mulder spoke softly as he unbuckled his daughter. Storm woke up and started to cry. Mulder grinned and picked his daughter up.

"Daddy," Storm cried as she grabbed onto her father. Mulder kissed his daughter as he picked up her stuffed foxes. Storm cried as she buried her face in her father's coat.

Mulder quickly took his daughter inside. Scully laughed and followed her family. Storm yawned and tried to snuggle into her father to go back to sleep.

"Stormy, look. Santa stopped here too," Scully spoke softly to her daughter. Storm whined and looked at her mother. Scully smiled and wiped her daughter eyes.

Mulder smiled and walked over to the tree with his daughter. Storm laid on her father as he sat down with her. Scully smiled and sat with her family.

"Dada no," Storm mumbled as her father set her on the floor. Mulder kissed and loved on his daughter as Scully gave Storm a present. Storm grabbed at the present and looked up at her father.

"Open it Stormy," Mulder encouraged. Storm turned and grabbed onto her father. Scully laughed and smiled.

"Someone is being clingy with Daddy," Scully smiled. Mulder kissed his daughter happily. Storm whined.

"Storm, watch me," Mulder instructed as he started to open the present. Storm mumbled and helped her father open the present. Mulder grinned.

"What did you get Stormy?" Scully asked happily. Storm was looking at her present as she sat on her father's lap.

"Book," Storm said happily. Mulder grinned and encouraged his daughter to open more presents. Scully smiled as she watched her family.

After a couple hours, Mulder and Scully were cuddled up on the couch, while their daughter sat in front of them playing with her new toys. Scully looked up at her husband.

"Merry Christmas Mulder," Scully said happily. Mulder looked at his wife and grinned.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Scully," Mulder replied as he snuggled on his wife. Scully sighed happily as they watched their daughter play for the rest of the night.


End file.
